<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing Unusual by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573034">Nothing Unusual</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First time writing a smut, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started from drinking and it goes downhill from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred/Marquis de Lafayette (Dress Up! Time Princess)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nothing Unusual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>It all started from drinking, just two friends drinking and talking to eachother. Nothing unusual right? Then how the hell did it end up with Alfred and Lafayette kissing in Lafayette's room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alfred was backed up against the wall while Lafayette cornered him. Alfred wrapped his arms around Lafayette's neck while Lafayette's hands slowly went down to Alfred's hips. Lafayette grabbed Alfred's hips and led him to his bed. He pushed Alfred down to his bed and there he started unbuttoning Alfred's shirt. They both stopped kissing and Lafayette started leaving trails of kisses on Alfred's neck to his chest. "Lafayette..." Alfred moaned. Alfred got up and lifted Lafayette's head to start kissing him again. Alfred made Lafayette sit down on the bed and that's when Alfred kneeled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alfred started unzipping Lafayette's breeches to reveal his shaft. <em>It was long, thick and hard</em>, and Alfred needed it to be inside of him but he needs to have a taste first. He slowly took it inside of his mouth making Lafayatte moan. He started sucking him and Lafayette placed his hands on Alfred's head. Alfred put his hands on his own shaft and started rubbing on the fabric of his breeches. Alfred started putting Lafayette's dick deeper in his mouth and almost choked but ignored it. Lafayette groaned and came inside Alfred's mouth, and Alfred <em>swallowed every single bit of semen. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They started removing their boots. Lafayette helped Alfred get up and pinned him down to his bed. Lafayette started removing his own coat and Alfred was whining while waiting. "Are you sure you want to continue?" Lafayette asked him. "Yes! God yes!" Alfred was desperate. Lafayette removed his own breeches and Alfred's breeches. Lafayette got a small bottle of oil for his bedside table and put a lot of oil on his hand. He slowly put a finger in Alfred's entrance causing Alfred trying to muffle his cries. Alfred started getting used to it as Lafayette put 1 more finger in. Lafayette was able to fit 3 fingers in Alfred's entrance and Alfred's cries slowly turned into moans.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you ready?" Lafayette didn't want to hurt Alfred. "No more use of words, I just want you to fuck me until I drop!" Alfred was tired of waiting. Lafayette slowly pushed his shaft in and Alfred started moaning again. "I'll start moving now" Lafayette started slowly moving to make Alfred used to it. Lafayette's name was the only thing that was coming out of Alfred's mouth aside from the moans. Lafayette started moving faster and harder as Alfred wrapped his arms on Lafayette's neck again. Lafayette's breath hits Alfred's neck and Alfred couldn't take it anymore. Alfred came on his stomach but Lafayette wasn't done yet. The over stimulation made Alfred feel very sensitive.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can't hold it in anymore" Lafayette whispered to Alfred's ears. "Cum in me!" Alfred wrapped his legs around Lafayette's waist as Lafayette came inside Alfred. They were breathing hard and Lafayette fell on Alfred. Lafayette wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist and hugged him. "I love you..." Was the last thing Alfred whispered as he fell asleep.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Morning After The Devil's Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have sinned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Alfred woke up and was having a hangover. He didn't remember much on what happened last night. Not until the pain in his hips started affecting then he remembered. He was flustered and he tried to go up until he realized he was in Lafayette's tight grip. <em>Oh God...I messed up, </em>Alfred thought and Lafayette started moving in his sleep. "Don't leave me..." Lafayette said and it made Alfred smile. Alfred laid down again and planted a kiss on Lafayette's forehead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Lafayette slowly opened his eyes and had a small smile. Lafayatte pulled him closer and whispered, "I love you". Alfred laughed and answered, "I love you too". They then cuddled and went back to sleep, knowing they're safe in eachother's arms.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's all because of the meme I posted</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>